There has been proposed a distributed modular power source as a power source device for driving a load of an AC motor or the like. The distributed modular power source is provided with a plurality of DC power sources and converts DC voltage output from each of the DC power sources into AC voltage, by using an inverter. Furthermore, the distributed modular power source serially adds the AC voltages output from each of the inverters to thereby generate AC voltage of a desired level and supplies the AC voltage to a load. A power source described in Patent Literature 1 is known as such a power source device.